


Only Me

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Again idk if its actual fluff, And kinda soft, But then I ruined it by writing a make out scene, Crying Jaemin because people wanted it, I wrote this in one hour please don't expect too much, Implied Sexual Content, It just made me feel fluffy, It's in the beginning, Jeno and Renjun being protective, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oh yeah making out at the end, Sad?, Sexual Assault, Swearing, Very short sexual assault though, You can interpret the end however you like, but also fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “Get the fuck off him!”Jaemin could only slide down the wall after seeing the stranger being pulled back harshly by the collar of his shirt by some unknown force.Jaemin could only feel the tears build up in his eyes as he saw Jeno pull the stranger close by the collar of his shirt and scream in his face, Jaemin’s mind not being able to make out any words from the overwhelming relief he felt.Jaemin could only sob as Renjun’s concerned face filled his view with Renjun’s embrace being the only warmth he felt at that moment.





	Only Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louisaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Louisaa).



> So it's been MONTHS since this was requested and um well...surprise(?)
> 
> Also I want to say that I don't sexualise them but I do imply a whole bunch of things so yea enjoy~
> 
> _____________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT Dream or even NCT in general. All credit goes to rightful owners.

“Hang on, I need to pick something up from here for my mum…uh…Renjun, you know the brand, right?,” Jeno said, making Jaemin pout as Renjun laughed at him with the sunset illuminating his cheekbones.

“Don’t worry, babe. We’ll be right back,” Renjun whispered to him, pecking his lips after as Jeno smiled widely at him and leaving him outside since they both knew that Jaemin didn’t want to enter the convenience store after seeing the person who used to bully him in elementary school. _Stop being so sad, they’ll be back before your know it. And get out of the entrance._

“What bring someone like you here at this hour?” He heard a deep male voice ask from beside him, turning to meet a smirk with clouded eyes. “You shouldn’t be alone, you know.”

“I-I’m not alone,” He said as firmly as he could, cursing himself for stuttering at the beginning and just _wishing_ that one of his two boyfriends were there with him to make him feel safer.

“Sure you’re not,” The stranger replied airily, casually taking a few steps towards him and leaving Jaemin to inch backwards until he felt cold bricks pressing up against his newly recovered back. “Don’t you know what happens to pretty boys who wander around town alone at sunset?” Gulping and faking confidence, Jaemin began to shrink into himself as the stranger leaned in and making Jaemin choke on the smell of his cologne.

“Nothing happens to them because people mind their own business,” He forced out, praising himself for not stuttering and receiving a snort from the stranger in response.

“Guess I should educate you then.” He heard the stranger whisper into his ear before he felt one _disgusting_ pair of lips land on the skin beneath his ear. Raising his arms to push the other off him, his attempt was only stopped when the stranger grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him with a vice-like grip. All the while, dread and guilt were settling in his core with every press of the other’s lips onto his neck. _Jeno…Renjun…I’m-_

 

“Get the fuck off him!”

 

Jaemin could only slide down the wall after seeing the stranger being pulled back harshly by the collar of his shirt by some unknown force.

 

Jaemin could only feel the tears build up in his eyes as he saw Jeno pull the stranger close by the collar of his shirt and scream in his face, Jaemin’s mind not being able to make out any words from the overwhelming relief he felt.

 

Jaemin could only sob as Renjun’s concerned face filled his view with Renjun’s embrace being the only warmth he felt at that moment.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I can’t believe they don’t have the brand for those instant noodles!” Renjun hummed in response as his boyfriend complained on their way to the exit of the convenience store.

“We have to hurry, Jaemin is probably getting impatient by now,” He informed the other who groaned in reply. Lightly hitting the other on the shoulder, Renjun felt the need to defend his youngest boyfriend. “You know you don’t mean that groan, Lee Jeno.”

“If it’s because of something else then I’ll gladly do it again…” He heard Jeno mumble and rolled his eyes at the other’s thoughts, feeling the cold air hit his skin as he looked for Jaemin among the beautiful colours of the sunset. _Jaemin and Jeno are more beautiful than any sunset though…_

 

He heard the soft whimpers before he saw the assault and felt his stomach drop with worry and dread.

 

“Get the fuck off him!”

 

Running after Jeno, Renjun skidded to a halt beside Jaemin and engulfed him in a hug. _Babe…he looks so wrecked…I’m so sorry we didn’t come earlier…damn it! We should have come out earlier!_

“Shhhh, it’s okay, we’re here now,” He whispered to the younger as he wiped tears from the youngest’s eyes, trying his best to prevent his heart from breaking at the sight. “You have us now, Jaemin.”

“Jun…He…H-He…” Unable to see Jaemin cry any longer, Renjun simply pulled him closer and ensured that Jaemin didn’t have to see Jeno who was currently screaming at the instigator of his youngest boyfriend’s tears.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch him ever again!” He heard Jeno shout with such viciousness that he felt Jaemin flinch in his arms at the words. Carding his fingers through the younger’s hair and adjusting his legs since his left one was starting to fall asleep due to hi collapsing on the ground to hug Jaemin, Renjun glared at the man who was currently on the receiving end of Jeno’s shouts.

“Leave our boyfriend alone! Go and find your own goddamn love life to mess with!” He screamed at the top of his lungs and saw the stranger look a him in curiosity before his eyes landed on Jeno again.

“Yes both of us are dating him, get over it,” Jeno growled out, finally letting the stranger go and glaring at him as he ran away. Pushing Jaemin’s face more into his shoulder, Renjun watched as Jeno calmly walked over to them and squatted, fingers coming to join his in Jaemin’s hair. “You don’t have to worry anymore, babe. We’re here.”

“I…I’m sorry…” He heard Jaemin choke out and sighed, tightening his hold on the younger and humming as Jeno kissed Jaemin’s forehead in comfort.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Jaemin. Nothing at all.”

 

_If anything, we should be the ones apologising since we didn’t come back earlier._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Come on, let’s head back since there’s no stock,” Jeno said dejectedly, pulling Renjun along to the exit as the slightly older male simply chuckled at him. Naturally, Jeno pouted. “I can’t believe they don’t have the brand for those instant noodles!”

“We have to hurry, Jaemin is probably getting impatient by now,” Renjun replied, making Jeno groan and flinch when he felt Renjun lightly slap his shoulder. “You know you don’t mean that groan, Lee Jeno.” _Yeah, I don’t…but Jaemin will probably_ complain _all the way until we drop him off at his place…_

 

 _But I mean, groaning because of Jaemin if it meant something else…now_ that’s _a different story._

 

“If it’s because of something else then I’ll gladly do it again…” He mumbled, seeing Renjun roll his eyes in his peripheral vision as they exited the store to see the setting sun. _Sunsets are overrated now that I have Jaemin and Renjun._

 

All he wanted to see was Jaemin - not this _monstrosity_ of some older no name who was currently _ruining_ Jaemin.

 

He didn’t want this onslaught of anger to fire up within him, either.

 

“Get the fuck off him!”

 

Running and yanking the older no name off his precious boyfriend, Jeno tried his best to be intimidating which wasn’t much of a challenge due to his more built physique.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! He’s not yours, you creep!” He shouted, seeing fear fly across the face of the stranger as he kept an iron grip on his collar. “If they don’t like it, don’t do it!”

“Look, I-“

“I don’t _care_ what your intentions were, that was _my_ boyfriend that you were putting your filthy lips on!” He continued, not daring to look anywhere else in case the stranger didn’t see him as intimidating enough. “I don’t ever want to see you in my sight again, you hear?!”

“Y-Yes!”

“Don’t you _dare_ touch him ever again!” He finally shouted, conveying all of his anger as he kept his glare steady on the other male.

“Leave our boyfriend alone! Go and find your own goddamn love life to mess with!” He heard a boyish voice scream from behind him and saw the confusion on the stranger’s face at Renjun’s word choice.

“Yes both of us are dating him, get over it,” He said lowly, practically growling before he pushed the stranger away from himself, not wanting anything else to do with him. Glaring as the stranger ran away and into the sunset-stricken city, Jeno quickly but calmly made his way over to his boyfriends and felt his heart crack at the sight of Renjun holding a crying Jaemin to his chest. _If only you hadn’t gone into the store…if only you were able to come out earlier or convince Jaemin to come inside._ Reaching out to tangle his fingers in Jaemin’s hair alongside Renjun’s, Jeno carefully chose his next words. “You don’t have to worry anymore, babe. We’re here.”

“I…I’m sorry…” The broken apology fell from Jaemin’s mouth and Jeno noticed how Renjun’s embrace tightened around the youngest, making him want to show his support too. Leaning down and pressing a feather light kiss to Jaemin’s head, Jeno nodded in agreement with Renjun’s next statement.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Jaemin. Nothing at all.”

 

_I should be the one saying ‘sorry’ to you, Jaemin…you don’t deserve to be treated like this…_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin apologised again once he was seated on Jeno’s bed since Jeno didn’t want to leave Jaemin alone in his place and Renjun didn’t want Chenle or Jisung or both bombarding them with questions at his.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Renjun replied with a frown from where he was on his right, arms still around him and readjusting the blanket that went over all three of them. “We should be sorry for not coming back earlier.”

“But if only I had gone in and-“

“We can’t dwell on the past, Jaemin.” He heard Jeno whisper and turned to his left to see the other with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “I’m really pissed though.”

“Tell me about it, I just want to- ugh!” Renjun expressed, hanging his head at the end to convey his frustration in an adorable fashion that was just so _Renjun_.

“Jaemin, where did he touch you?” Jeno asked, his hand already snaking underneath Jaemin’s shirt and setting his skin on fire. “Tell us, Jaemin.”

“He…He…” Jaemin choked out, remembering what had happened and feeling a wave of disgust wash over him. _He_ had let this stranger touch him in the most intimate of ways and _he_ had let that happen despite having two boyfriends.

“Babe, tell us,” Renjun whispered, lips ghosting over his collarbone as he tenderly kissed Jaemin’s skin to calm him down and effectively making Jaemin’s heart rate go only faster.

“My wrists…and…and my n-neck…” He forced out, voice barely audible as he heard Jeno make a noise of disapproval and felt one hand encase each of his wrists - Jeno’s warmth seeping into his left one as Renjun’s did the same to his right.

“Anywhere else?” Renjun asked from where his lips were on the base of his neck, hand around his wrist tightening in a possessive manner.

“N-Nowhere else…” He mumbled before Jeno gently placed his lips over his own, tongue swiping at his bottom lip and coaxing his mouth open. Suddenly, Jaemin was tasting chocolate as Jeno’s tongue danced with his and felt the need to have _more_.

 

“Ours…you’re ours…” He heard Renjun mumble between his light kisses on his neck as Jeno’s hand that was underneath his shirt trailed up higher. More pressure was applied on his lips from the other as Jeno’s hand tightened on his left wrist even more and making his skin go cold and hot at the same time. He whined when he felt Jeno pull away, leaving him to stare at the image of Jeno’s bright red lips and clouded eyes. _Shit…_ I _did that…_

“Don’t let anyone else touch you like this,” Jeno warned him, voice low but holding no real threat and making him nod his head slightly before Renjun pulled away from his neck and placed his free hand on the back of his neck. Letting himself be pulled by the oldest, Jaemin melted into Renjun’s kiss just as much as he did to Jeno’s. He let his tongue enter Renjun’s already open mouth, exploring the older’s cavern for the umpteenth time and never failing to make the smaller male mewl beneath him. He felt Jeno’s hand move from his side to his back, eventually making it’s way to his front and lightly tracing the waistband of his jeans as he felt Jeno’s breath ghost over his left ear. He whined a little when Renjun pulled away, dissatisfied with how the older left him after that amazing kiss and leaving him to observe Renjun’s equally red lips and clouded eyes. I’m _the one who did that…_

“Only we’re allowed to do this to you.” He heard Jeno whisper as the other’s hand inched down from his waistband to the button of his jeans, lightly tapping it as he saw Renjun smirk at him.

“And only _you_ can do the same to us,” Renjun whispered before his free hand trailed up to his hair and pulled him down again for a heated kiss as Jaemin felt his jeans loosen slightly while hearing a zipper being pulled down.

 

_Only I can do this to them…and only they can do this to me…_

 

_And I wouldn’t want anything about that to change._

**Author's Note:**

> *Peeks out from behind my laptop* 
> 
> I hope this was what you wanted...I probably strayed away too much from the original idea but hey at least I wrote it!!


End file.
